The present invention relates to fuel charcoal which is easy to catch fire and, once fired, keeps the fire long.
Charcoal is made from wood by carbonization. Normally, miscellaneous trees such as oak and beech are used as the material of charcoal and, though having fine voids inside, such trees are solid. As a result, in the use of charcoal, plural pieces of the charcoal having a proper length must be collected and fired. Thus, by keeping a state of being collected, the charcoal continues to burn.
In the case of using the charcoal for the heat source of cooking, it is convenient to use one or two pieces of charcoal or plural pieces of charcoal by putting them in nearly parallel without collecting them but giving a bit of space between them.
However there is a problem that a piece of or plural pieces of charcoal arranged with space is impossible to keep a burning state because, even if fire is set in some way at first, ash adheres on the surface of burning charcoal and extinguishes it.